No Man's Land
by JumpingforJoy
Summary: Somehow Elizabeth just knows that Will is in trouble, and nine years after she had to say goodbye she sets out to find him with some help from their son.
1. Waiting

**Ch.1 - Waiting**

The water was black, sparkling with the light of a thousand stars, rippling slightly in the cool breeze. The gentle waves lapped at the side of the dinghy, causing it to bob slowly, rhythmically. William Turner leant his head back against the cool wood, staring up at the night sky, picturing a world a million miles away from the one he knew. His hand dangled lazily in the ocean, reaching down towards the murky depths. Towards his father.

William was only nine years old but already he had all the traits of a pirate, and a good one at that. He was skilled with a sword, quick on his feet and able to escape any hiding place unnoticed. This was not the first time he had snuck out of the house at night without his mother's knowledge. He knew the bay well enough to paddle out in the dark, avoiding the strong currents and finding a spot just off the coast where he could gaze at the stars, into the ocean, anything that felt like it brought him closer to his father. The father he had never met.

He had heard stories of the great pirate 'Captain Will Turner' and his crew, for as long as he could remember. Some of these had come from the mouths of school boys - tales of black flags, ghostly crews, Jack Sparrow, the mysterious Pirate King, damsels in distress and - one he did not like so much - Turner's death at the hands of Davy Jones. (One boy had even once suggested that Turner deserved death - he had lost his front teeth to William's fist. But William did not mind being sent home early and grounded by his mother - it was worth it, just to defend his name). But his mother, none the less, told the best stories.

His mother. She was so strong, yet so weak. She could fight better than any man he knew and could defend herself without any questions asked. But he had never known her truly happy. He tried to cheer her up - he'd pick her flowers, write her a story - but whilst they served to temporarily lift her mood, inevitably she would later fall back into a sad daydream. She tried to hide her melancholy from him, but he was intuitive and knew exactly what she was feeling. He missed his father too.

They would often sit together on the beach as the sun set, mother and son - him on her lap, her stroking his hair - and she would tell him of her adventures at sea. Her eyes would light up as she gave accounts of the first time she met his father, or their rushed marriage aboard the Black Pearl. And then, when a green flash appeared on the horizon she would jump up, lost in a world of her own, gazing out across the endless ocean, searching for a glimpse of the man she loved. The nights they saw the flash were always the best. They would stroll happily back up to the cottage, hand in hand. Elizabeth content that Will was still safe and her son overjoyed at having seen his father, even if he only existed for a moment, in his imagination.

They had followed this routine for as long as William could remember. Once a month, like clockwork the flash could be seen, and both knew that only one more flash remained before he would be home with them again for good. It was with that in mind that they had set off for the beach that evening, eagerly anticipating the last time they would have to wait again. One more month and it would be over.

But this night had been different. They had watched for the flash - somehow his mother always knew when it would appear . They had arrived earlier than usual with a picnic, enjoying the warmth of the summer. The bay had been as calm as a mill pond, and the sun low in the sky. They waited and they waited. The sun set and they waited still. Yet a green flash never appeared. They had both sat, baited breath for a few moments, before Elizabeth had stood up and moved to the ocean's edge. William had watched her silently, examining her every move. She looked pained, fear in her eyes. 'I don't understand' she had whispered to herself, before turning on her heel and marching back up towards the house. William had gathered the picnic blanket and galloped along behind her, following her all the way up the torch-lit beach, through the front door, into her small bedroom and towards the chest that sat on her bedside table. They both stood motionless, ears straining for a few seconds, before breathing a sigh of relief. It was still beating. William still found it astonishing that anything so cold could contain his father's heart, but he never doubted it - his mother guarded the chest as closely as she did him, never letting the key out of her sight and never leaving the chest more than 200 yards away. She sank to the bed and William rushed to her side, just in time to hear her whisper 'Where are you Will?'.

And now he was sat out at sea in the dark. He looked out towards the vast expanse of ocean before him occasionally, hoping to see the green flash, hoping to be comforted. But it never came.


	2. Sparrow

William looked at the island as it dropped off of the horizon, just beyond the stretch of his eyesight. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mulling over the morning's events.

An abrupt awakening from his mother, a hurried breakfast of porridge and ten minutes to pack all the belongings he could into a rucksack had been the only warning that things were about to change. Elizabeth had gathered provisions and essential items during the night and had already loaded the dinghy by the time the sun was up and William was dressed. He knew where they were going before she'd even said a word.

"We're going to find him, aren't we mother." Elizabeth had stopped all actions at this point and lowered herself onto the bed next to him, cupping his face and staring straight into his eyes.

"Yes my darling, we are. We both love you very much."

Those were the only words she had spoken, and now, as they drifted across the vast ocean, an oar each, he wondered what the next few days had in store for him. He had never met a pirate before. He was from a family of them on his father's side but his mother had kept him well away from their drunken debauchery throughout the first nine years of his life. He knew, from the stories she had told, that they were generally good men but still she had not allowed him to join them. Perhaps, he thought, it was because she was the daughter of a governor, and a woman of importance in society. She probably didn't like to associate with them too frequently.

She had often told him about her father, a brave and noble man who had died too soon. She always spoke of him fondly, and William often wished he had lived to meet him. Governor Swann had been a hero and Elizabeth was keen to continue the family name. That was why, when she had moved to the secluded island ten years ago, she went about creating a place where all people were equal. She immediately helped the locals to set up a small democracy, and had volunteered to help at the school reforming the way the children were taught. And so it had been, that the small island's population grew from one hundred to one thousand, and the local community was indeed still thriving. She never allowed herself to get too close to anyone and remained somewhat of a mystery amongst the people, but all the same, in William's eyes she was a hero. He could hardly imagine her aboard a ship, surrounded by piracy, but somehow she must have adapted.

He could hear her humming to herself now - a pirate tune she had taught him as a small child. He smiled faintly and began to hum along.

After an hour of rowing, laughing and singing a stretch of land appeared - at first a dot, but it soon grew vaster. William could see what looked like a thousand ships, each with a different flag, stretching from one end of the coast to the other, and as they drew nearer he began to notice black dots - hundreds of them - milling around on the land. He gasped aloud.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, "Are they…pirates?!" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Yes my boy, they are. Welcome to Tortuga!"

William's eyes grew wide as he stepped foot on dry land. He hopped out of the boat, two feet at once, and landed firmly on the ground. He could hardy believe his luck - in front of him two men in headscarves were sword fighting (in good humour he presumed from the churlish grins on their faces), to his right a man lay sleeping - a bottle of rum clutched to his chest - and just off the shore, a little way down the coast, stood the thing he had only ever dreamt of seeing.

"Mother - it's the Black Pearl!" Elizabeth laughed as she tied the boat to the dock, jogging slightly to catch up with William and ruffling his hair fondly.

"I knew I'd find you." She muttered, seemingly to no one.

"Mother, can I have a closer look?" William asked gleefully.

"Of course, but don't go too far, don't even think about going on board, and if anyone talks to you do not tell them your name. I'm just going to pay up and then I'll follow you." William took off towards the ship to the sound of "…and don't run."

He had never seen his mother like this. Her eyes sparkled, her tousled hair blew in the breeze and her smile shone. He loved this place already.

William was standing at the foot of the Black Pearl. Her flag shimmered in the wind. Black sails, he thought, the stories were true! He clutched at the dagger in his belt, imagining fighting aboard the mighty vessel. He whipped it out and started feigning a duel.

"On guard!" he cried, giggling and prancing about the platform.

"If I were you I'd leave the fightin' to the real men." came a gravely voice from behind, as William felt the cool metal of a sword touch his neck. He held his breath, paralysed with fear. Should he fight? He would probably lose, given that he was in the weaker position, both physically and with regards to weaponry. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the blow, but instead heard a familiar female voice.

"I'd drop that if I were you." And before he knew it the sword was gone and a full blown battle was ensuing. It was his mother!

Elizabeth weaved and ducked, wielding a sword with precision, grunts and shouts emanating from her throat as she swung it backwards and forwards energetically. But the pirate was well matched, meeting every one of her strokes with just as much force. His feet danced along the deck as he jumped and cart wheeled, occasionally apologising to the odd passer by for the 'disturbance'. William stood motionless, mouth open, admiring the skill of his mother whose face had come to life with fury and passion - he had never known her like this before. The fight continued, and the surrounding pirates passed by oblivious. After a solid five minutes of well-matched battle, Elizabeth managed to get behind the pirate, pushing him to his knees and hovering over him - the tip of her sword to his throat. William's heart practically stopped and he winced, preparing for the final swing.

And then something odd happened. They both started laughing. His mother threw her head back, the pirate chuckled heartily, and she reached down, offering him a hand which he took, no questions asked.

"Well, well Lizzie. Long time no see lass."

She smiled at the stranger. "And you. Can't say you've changed much." The pirate grinned lopsidedly, seemingly lost in his own thoughts for a moment before both turned to look at William, a sudden reminder that he was still there. Elizabeth rushed over, kneeling in front of him and enveloping him in her arms.

"Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry. Are you quite alright? We must have given you such a fright." She looked at him, smiling, but he returned only a quizzical glare. Then the pirate spoke again, this time fixing his eyes on William

"Well bless me rum, isn't he a chip off the old block? Where you been 'idin 'im then Lizzie?" She stood up, beaming at the man.

"I'd like you to meet William Turner. I know, he looks just like Will doesn't he."

"You're tellin' me!" He bent down, a frank expression on his face. "My boy, I am so sorry for 'avin tried to capture you like that an' all but you seemed slightly suspicious for my likin'. Course, if I'd 'av held off me guns for a while I could have recognised you in a second. Your father is one of the best men that 'as ever walked these 'ere shores." William continued to frown, unsure of who this strange man was.

"Actually Jack," he heard his mother say, "That's why we're here."

"Jack?!" Will exclaimed. "Jack Sparrow?!"

"Aye me lad, Jack Sparrow. Now, how may I be of assistance?"


	3. The King

The pub roared with noise - laughter, singing, the occasional fight, and what could only be described as general 'merriment' greeted the three companions. William sat on a rickety stall clutching his apple juice, whilst Elizabeth and Jack sat discussing their plans in hushed whispers on the other side of the table. Every now and again he could hear words such as 'Calypso', 'crew' and 'Will', but that was only if he strained his ears hard and the hubbub of the bar settled for a few seconds. It was loud, bright, raucous, and just how William had always dreamt it would be. The only thing that was missing from the scene was his father - he had always thought they would visit Tortuga together, but William was used to disappointments. He'd grown up with them. He had also never pictured Captain Jack Sparrow - a legend of the playground - being there, nor had he known his mother was acquainted with the pirate, let alone friends.

"Right, that's settled," announced Jack at last after downing another pint. "We will acquire a crew. We will head for the place on the map where no others have dared to venture and will find Calypso. We will head for the locker and bring back young Turner" he looked over his shoulder at William "not you lad," he muttered "and we will all return to Tortuga among much drinking, celebration and general frivolity. Savvy?"

"Exactly" agreed Elizabeth, downing a pint herself. William never knew his mother could be so care-free, but perhaps the sea air was doing her good - he knew she had missed the ocean, having to live on land after several years away.

"Right, now where to find a crew…umm." Jack seemed to almost sway, surveying the bar for what William only presumed must be some drunken fantasy - how was he planning on finding a crew amongst all the commotion?

"Gents!" He roared above the noise. "Shut it!" And just like that the pub ground to a halt. People paused, their drinks half way to their mouths, the music fizzled out and the barmen stood still, eyes fixed on Jack. William gaped up at the pirate in awe. That was impressive!

Jack cleared his throat, preparing to make a speech.

"Hmm hmm…I, Captain Jack Sparrow, am in need of a crew!" He announced boldly. A few people stirred, but the crowd remained silent. Jack raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"I is wantin' a crew to help me sail my ship to No Man's Land, off the edge of the map and on towards the stars. I want to find Calypso, rescue young Will Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman, and return 'im safely back to port, thus breaking all curses and spells et cetera et cetera…" He finished with a flourish of his hand and stood grandly for a moment. A tense silence filled the air, before it was permeated by the most tremendous laughter William had ever heard. The pirates practically fell about with it, and he glanced at Jack who looked slightly perturbed but not defeated by the reaction he had received. He merely stood still, majestically waiting for the masses to fall silent again. And sure enough they did.

"Savvy?" He asked carelessly into the crowd. No one moved, suddenly realising that he was quite serious, and one voice piped up - "And why, Sparra', would we wanna do that?" - as the laughter started again.

"Because I'm asking you to." Replied one lone voice. It had come from behind Jack, and all snapped their heads sharply, leaning to get a look at the mystery speaker, their mouths falling open in shock. William turned his head, following their gaze and found that his eyes came to rest on his mother, who had mounted the table and stood, feet apart, sword in one hand, pirate hat on her head and a steely glare in her eyes. He gasped. What was she doing?

No one spoke. The sound of the wind could be heard outside battering the sides of the pub, and a canon roared somewhere in the distance. Then William heard someone say "It's the King!". And with that the pirates all bowed their heads, muttering as they went "It's the King…the King!"

William didn't understand, where was the King? He looked around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of this pirate legend but he could see no one out of the ordinary anywhere around. Until it dawned on him. His mother? Were they all looking at his mother? He heard Jack say

"See, I told you, you was quite the celebrity dint I? And now for the last little bit of leverage…"

"No Jack" Elizabeth hissed. "We said we'd leave him out of this!"

"So we did…well I never was one to keep my word love was I?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes in frustration as Jack hoisted William quickly from his perch on the stall, up to his feet on the table next to Elizabeth. Now William was completely confused, and suddenly all eyes were on him. He didn't think he liked this anymore. A ripple went around the room and someone exclaimed

"It's Turner, back to haunt us!" Elizabeth clutched William's hand tightly, fire in her eyes.

"Pirates." She began. "Nine years ago my husband gave his life to ensure you all had a chance to live on after death, to ferry you and your ancestors safely in the land of souls, to free you from the chains of Davy Jones. Now, he is in trouble. You _owe_ it to both him and his son," she raised William's hand into the air as realization dawned on the pirates, "…to help him now. I am asking you, as your King and as a fellow pirate, to do what's right." And with that she jumped down from the table, taking William with her, and hurried out of the bar, leaving Jack to add

"Any takers be down at the docks first daylight." And when no one moved he said "Well, drink up!", causing the party to resume and all memory of the evening's events to be drunk into the past.


	4. Elizabeth

Elizabeth sat on the dark, sandy beach, her hair blowing gently in the breeze. She ran her fingers through the sand, staring out across the twilit bay and thinking about the past.

When had things gotten so complicated? In Port Royale it had all been so simple - she had money, prospects and the admiration of a quiet young man named Will. She chuckled to herself, remembering how awkward he had been at first. They had grown up together, but still couldn't seem to get past the social barriers put in their way. Until she'd been captured by pirates. After that things had never quite been the same again. She had experienced more than most people did in a lifetime. She had sailed to the ends of the earth, she had helped to lift age-old curses, and more importantly she had experienced what it was to love and be loved unconditionally. But somehow it had all changed in the blink of an eye. Somehow she had gone from carefree and in love, to a single parent with a million responsibilities. It was never easy anymore.

_Will_. She sighed. She would not change him for world. He knew her better than anyone else, perhaps better than she even did, and he could weaken her knees with the slightest touch. Watching him walk away on the beach had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and it was only made worse by the waiting - he was so close yet forever out of reach. Every green flash reminded her of their love - a love that she was going to fight for.

And then there was William. He was her rock through all the times - both bad and good. He could cheer her up in an instant and was a constant reminder that no matter how far away Will was, a piece of him remained. He helped her to look for the positive, hopeful side of their situation, reminding her that ten years apart was much better than a lifetime.

She had sheltered him, that was true, not wanting him to gain false hope or unrealistic images of what life could be. She wanted him to experience a real upbringing, one that would teach him the importance of family and honesty - that second trait was the reason she had kept him away from piracy for all these years. Pirates may have been good people, but they certainly weren't honest and 'Captain' Jack was the living proof. He would have gladly sold his soul for immortality and instead it was Will who had gone down with the ship. Jack had stood there holding the heart yet did nothing. It was a bitter fate for anyone, let alone someone as good and noble as Will.

Did she blame Jack for Will's death? At first, yes, but perhaps she had learnt to live with what had happened. Perhaps she had been forced to - having a child left no room for grudges. As soon as she had realised she was pregnant everything had changed. She had stopped moping about, had found a job, built a proper home and gone about starting a new life for her family. A life that Will could come back to after ten years away - that was the agreement that she had made. Calypso had promised.

William was only one when she had come to visit and too young to remember. Elizabeth on the other hand remembered that meeting as if it were yesterday. She had been sat on the beach (much like she was now), a book in one hand, watching William crawl in the sand. Calypso had simply walked up through the waves and out of the ocean, fully restored to her human form. Elizabeth had practically cried out in shock but had not moved. She was suspicious of this woman - goddess - whatever she was. Calypso had strolled straight up to her, taking a seat on the sand and cooing over William. Elizabeth's impulse had been to snatch him away but she had restrained herself, wanting to hear this vile creature out.

"I want to make amends." was all she had said. Elizabeth snorted sarcastically.

"Make amends? You had your chance to do that two years ago but you didn't. You betrayed me and my people. Why should I trust you now?" Calypso had looked out to the sea, a look of sadness on her face that had caused Elizabeth to shudder.

"Because I know what it is to love" she had croaked, "and I know what it is to say goodbye, and I know what it is you crave."

She looked down at William. "This boy deserves to know his father," before turning to stare at Elizabeth, "and you deserve a second chance. You must believe me, Turner's life was never part of my plan. I did not foresee such tragedy in the winds. I want to put the natural order right or I cannot go on. I must set things straight for good."

Elizabeth had sat silent for a while before nodding, leaving Calypso to set out her basic terms - all she had to do was stay faithful to Will for ten years and he would be free. That was it. She smiled now, marvelling at the simplicity of the task. She had never once faltered or been tempted to look elsewhere. She only ever had eyes for Will and, whilst the ten years had been a trial without him, she was content in the knowledge that she could bring him back.

Until the night before when there had been no flash. Not in the ten years he had been away had Will missed a crossing on the first of the month. She knew something was wrong and she knew that he needed her help. But perhaps this 'quest' was going to be more difficult than she had imagined. Even if a crew did show up tomorrow she still had to trust Jack to lead her in the right direction.

She also had the added complication of William. He already bore so much responsibility at such a young age and she had a feeling that the next few weeks would require him to grow up faster than either of them had anticipated. She had a lot of explaining to do, but he was a smart lad and she was sure he would take it all in his stride - starting with the fact that she was actually the Pirate King. She could not save Will without him but felt somewhat guilty. Was she robbing him of his childhood?

She didn't have anymore time to ponder the question before William came bounding along the beach towards her.

"Mother! Uncle Jack just taught me a game. Will you come and play with us? Pleeeeease?" He pleaded. Elizabeth smiled, standing up to meet him and taking his hand.

"Of course my love." She replied before they took off down the beach towards the candle-lit house on the sea-front.

"_Uncle_ Jack, hey?" she teased.

'Yes', she thought to herself, 'he's going to be just fine.'


End file.
